Of Appletinis and Lingerie
by pluhsauce
Summary: Sometimes that naughty piece of underclothing comes in handy. KakaSaku. Oneshot?


**True confession: I was devastated when I found out you had to be 18 to work at Victoria's Secret. So I wrote it in, sort of. Tribute? Sort of. The power of sexy lingerie is great.**

**Reccomened song choice: **Bottle Pop - Pussycat Dolls** and **Did It Again - Shakira

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, the characters, or any lingerie shops. I make no money from dis, yo.**

**Luhve pluhsauce!**

**

* * *

**

Sakura should have guessed something was wrong when all that came out of Ino's mouth were suppressed giggles. Her friend of many years had invited her to go to shopping for an outfit that day, her reason being that Sakura had neglected her social life because of her numerous Anbu missions. And here Sakura was, standing in the middle of some dirty lingerie shop.

"Ino…..what the_ hell_ is this?" she practically sputtered out, glaring at the tiny outfits surrounding her.

"Just trust me, Sakura sweetie," Ino purred out, a small smirk splayed across her face. She just about skipped across the aisle to get a store attendant's attention.

"May I help you?" responded the girl Ino had jabbed with her finger, her heavily made-up face breaking into a phony smile. Her gaze fell on Sakura, and her attitude instantly perked up. "Well, _Hello~_"

Sakura did all she could to restrain the sudden urge to slap this woman. Ino merely raised an eyebrow. The scantily clothed worker checking out her best friend didn't seem to bother her much.

"I need something to make Sakura-chan here look like a sex kitten," Ino explained bluntly.

"Wha-" Sakura started, but was interrupted by the attendant.

"Mmm, I got just the thing _Sakura-chan_. Follow me."

Sakura hesitantly followed, Ino leaving to check out some other section of the store.

"Try this on," suggested the attendant, throwing a black leather outfit in Sakura's arms. "And this, oooh! And _this_, and definitely this…ah! Can't ignore this, and-"

By the time she was through, Sakura was swamped in whore outfits.

"Get in one of the dressing rooms. Come out when you're finished," she smirked.

"Er- Thank you," muttered Sakura, stepping behind one of the red velvet curtains to start on the giant pile of unmentionables.

Sakura was about half-way through her mountain of lingerie, and already _extremely_ disturbed. All the outfits fit, but were tight beyond comparison and showed practically every single curve she had. To go along with this little torture project of Ino's, she picked out the two that were the most flattering and stumbled out of dressing room in a half-run, dumping all the degrading clothing on the crazed attendant on her way out. She caught up to Ino quickly at the register.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?," Sakura whispered sharply, giving Ino the outfits she had kept. Ino looked at her coolly, giving the clothes to the register worker to ring up.

"Don't worry, I'm paying.."

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER ANYTHING!"

"Just keep these in your apartment, just in case," Ino grinned, tossing the bag to Sakura before practically skipping out of the store.

Sakura just growled, clutching the bag with white knuckles.

* * *

Sakura walked the streets of Konoha after depositing the clothes at her apartment, her immense anger evident. She held a wake of rage that kept most of the villagers at a distance.

"Sakura-chan?" whimpered Hinata, apparently very scared of what the moody Anbu could do. "A bunch of kounchi are going to one of those new restaurants tonight. May you please accompany us?"

Sakura felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, who had to work up a lot of courage to talk to people.

"Of course, Hinata-chan," she smiled sweetly, suppressing her irritation. "I'd _love_ to."

Hinata's expression lifted considerably, and handed her the time and location before stepping away.

* * *

Sakura growled to herself. This wasn't a _restaurant,_ this was fucking _bar!_

She had arrived at the location she had been told, newfound hostility oozing out of her. Ino definitely had planned this, since she was the first to greet Sakura at the entrance. Sakura's mind was so clouded at this situation that she didn't even see the look Ino gave another kounchi, a signal of some kind.

"Here, Sakura," grinned Ino, handing her an electric green filled-glass. "You look like you could use a drink."

Sakura downed it in one gulp, giving Ino a glare.

"I'm still mad at you, Ino,"

* * *

…why had she gotten drunk? God, she didn't even remember. Her mind was muddled to the maximum, everything a blur. She half remembered flirting with a responsive man, the gruff sound of his voice egging on her drunken slurring. Then her world darkened, a feeling of serenity washing over her.

Suddenly consciousness rushed over her like a tidal wave, her eyes fluttering to take in the view of…her apartment? Her torso was clad in one of her new "outfits," this one being a transparent black corset, with a ruffled bra and boy-shorts. She sat up immediately, her head instantaneously spinning out of control. Her ninja senses kicked in, and she scanned the room, no one in sight.

The sound of her shower running caught her ear.

She stood up slowly, trying not to upset her premature migraine. Taking one careful step at a time, she made her way over to the door, steam coming out from the bottom. She heard the shower turn off, and whoever it contained coughing slightly. In one swift movement, she flung the door open, ready to punch her intruder into submission.

One look at the person inside, and her mouth fell open, eyes wide.

"K-Kakashi?" she stammered, in disbelief that her former sensei was standing there with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. He seemed surprised too, because he didn't even take the time to cover his mask-less face from her sight.

"Ur. Hey there, Sakura. What's up?" he sheepishly greeted. "Can you open the door when I have clothes on?"

She slammed the door shut, backing up in horror_. Ino._ She was the only person that knew of her crush on Kakashi, and she had promised not to tell anyone. _So this was her plan? Have him take me when I'm too drunk to say no?_ She blushed heavily, embarrassed beyond belief. _Oh my god._ _What if him and I-_ She started to well up at the thought that she had been one of his playthings. After all, he was famous for being a heartbreaker. _I didn't want to be a hookup. I wanted him to _like_ me.._

Sakrura walked over to her dresser slowly, sliding off the offending underclothing, and quickly putting on her uniform of black Anbu pants and a sleeveless turtleneck. _Be professional. He knows more than you. Apologize._

The door soon opened to the bathroom, and the object of her stress casually walked out, dressed exactly the same as her. She stood face to face with her squad captain, her professional expression of emotionlessness plastered on her face.

"I'm apologize that this has happened, " she spoke coolly, hiding her pained emotions.

Kakashi nodded.

"Sakura," he replied, her skin prickling when he said her name. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"Elaborate," she quickly fired, still feigning collectiveness.

"You got drunk, I took you home. You started to cry when I started to leave, so I slept on the couch."

Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Thank god," she whispered. In a louder, more unsure voice, she asked, "Why was I wearing…um. That, then?"

"You wanted to play dress up," he answered, chuckling a bit. Sakura turned bright red. She opened her mouth to say something, but instantly closed it. He walked to her front door calmly, her eyes following him the whole way.

"Oh, and Sakura?"

"Y-Yes?" she replied, feeling shame beyond belief.

"Any time you want to play dress up again, just call me," he winked, sauntering out of her house.

She gaped. _Ino is a genius._

* * *

**It's really sad that I own exactly what Sakura does in here. Yay for underwear that only I see! This really felt like a oneshot to me, so I guess I shall label it as.**

**Review, yo. Make me get better, and stuff. :B**


End file.
